The Bloody Roar (Coral0excess)
The Bloody Roar (ブラッディロア''Buraddi Roa'') is a fighting video game. The Bloody Roar is the sixth installement in the Bloody Roar video game series as a reboot, he retells the first two games' story along with major changes and new unique elements. The game's story centers on a group of warriors known as "zoanthropes", who have the power to transform into half-human half-animal "Beasts", and the Tyron Corporation, an underground organization that seeks to use zoanthropes as mind-controlled weapons. The Bloody Roar features several new gameplay mechanics, as well as vastly improved graphics and more sensual yet realistic visual style than its predecessors. Plot "In the latter half of the 21th century, burgeoning population and the rapid development of technology have affected the Earth's environment in various ways. Humans, who once gave birth to a flourishing civilization, are heading for collapse. As the century draws to a close, the world is filled with darkness and fear. Mysterious warriors appear, all displaying tribal strength, astoundng athletic ability and the power to morph into raging half-human beasts! '' ''Tigers, wolves, ... they're the nature revenge on the evolution, each of us are born with a zoanthrope factor, one who give us supernatural abilities. However, the mankind can adapt himself, and in front of this new race, the powerful, unscrupulus contractors see a new possibility, a new weapon... Tylon corporation is one of them. Will mankind depend on the claws, fangs, and cunning of savage beasts to bring the world safely into the next millenium?" Story Mode : See the complete Story here : Story Mode (The Bloody Roar) The Story is a playable mode where you follow the adventures of various characters. The story tells in three chapters how a group of Zoanthropes become the target of a ill-intentioned coporation, Tylon. A bonus act it's as well present. 1st Chapter - The Inner Beast It revolves around Yugo and Shina and their fight against an organisation ZLF, who hide behind a false aim to protect zoanthrope rights for make experiment on them under the funding of Tylon corporation. 2nd Chapter - a New Breed It presents Nagi, the only girl with the power to find the ZLF HQ while Alice, Yugo and Bakuryu have been made prisoner in the ZLF secret lab. 3rd Chapter - The Unborn Final chapter, it tells the evasion of the group from the ZLF lab, the rescue of Uriko and the anticipated meeting between Nagi and his aggressor Xion. Bonus Chapter - Hot Spring Bonus chapter presents Uriko, Yugo, Bakuryu, Alice, Shina and Jenny on a thermal spring sexy/fan service adventure. Uriko finds a cute dog and when she chases him unwisely make a lot of troubles. Main modes *'Story' - A playable mode where you follow the adventures of various characters. The story tells in three chapters how a group of Zoanthropes become the target of a ill-intentioned coporation, Tylon. A bonus act it's as well present. *'Arcade' - An Arcade mode with four level : Easy, Normal, Hard and Survival *'Versus' - Offline modes : VS Battle, Team Battle, Bloody Tackle Show *'Training' *'Extras' - Galleries : Movies/Replay/Artworks/Personal, Cheats *'Option' - Game, Sound, Savefiles, ... *'Online' - VS Battle, Team Battle, Winner-Stay, Tornament, Training Gameplay : See more : Gameplay (The Bloody Roar) The fighting gameplay largely improve the style already begin by the "Primal Fury" installment. Visually, the game's characters are rendered in much more realistic visual style, including new details such as the fighters can bleed or getting sweaty and their clothes getting dirty or wet during the fights as well as they rip during the Beast Mode and stay this way the rest of the match. The stages are bigger with more interactivity. The duels take place in interactive and highly-destructive arenas, sometimes with hidden floors. It also the apparition of new system as the Alternative Beast Mode, the Interruption System, the Atonishment and the Combo Breaker. The player will also experiment a new Online Mode, a parodying Bloody Roar Tackle Show Mode and a revamped Team Battle Mode Control Overview The controls share a lot of similarities with to previous Bloody Roar titles and traditional fighting game systems, if you’ve played the series in the past, The Bloody Roar shouldn’t be very difficult to pick up. The overall fighting system, and the originality of the series, is based on the Beast Mode where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile animal form with an extended attack arsenal. In Beast Mode, the player can execute a Beast Drive, the strongest attack, before come back to his human form. The player can also enter in Hyper Beast Mode, more powerful than in beast form, where he can perform beast drives without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Beast Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a human form. This form can, if the beast gauge isn't full, make the player losing his health. Alternative Beast Mode Some fighters have an alternate beast mode and it's the player's actions that will decide whether or not the fighter will play as the standard or alternate beast counterpart when he uses the beast mode. For example, Shina has to make a certain percentage of counterattack to become the Black Panther instead of the Leopard when she transforms. This form has mostly a similar moveset despite that the strenght or the speed can drastically change. They have also an alternate version of the Beast Drives. Advanced Fighting Systems Player can use a more strategic point of view in their battles with different fighting system as the rock-paper-scissors like Interruption System, in which Regular Attacks beat Projections, Projections beat Counterattacks, and Counterttacks beat Regular Attacks, all of such counter attacks causing extra damage. Another particularity, it's the Astonishment strategy, the fighters can use different moves to astonishing their opponent and making him vulnerable. The Bloody Roar welcome also a new feature, the Combo Breaker, in which, after too many hits taken in a row the player has an enlarged timing for a counter, unfortunately, the counterattack is then replace by the fighter forcing back the opponent, interrupting his combo. Team Battle Team Battle matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time. The team mate can perform team moves as projection and, even, Beast Drive. In Team Battle some affiliated characters have unique and specific Team moves together. Bloody Roar Online With the online platform, the players can now fight against online opponent in VS Battle, Team Battles or Tornament. Bloody Tackle Show Bloody Tackle Show is a unlockable versus mode using only two buttons, Jump and Tackle. A player loses the round after being hit only once. The versus takes place in a strict 2D arena where the opponent are more distant from each other than other arenas, helping the particular gameplay. Characters : See their descriptions : Characters (The Bloody Roar) Returning Fighters * Alice the Rabbit * Bakuryu the Mole * Busuzima the Chameleon * Hans the Fox * Jenny the Bat * Long the Tiger * Mitsuko the Boar * Reiji the Crow * Shina the Leopard * Yugo the Wolf New Fighters * Amina the Antelope * Black Jacket the Yak * Elek-trode the Seal Unlockable Fighters * Cronos the Pheonix * Gado the Lion * Ganesha the Elephant * Kohryu the Iron Mole * Nagi the Spurious * ShenLong the White Tiger * Ouranos the Chimera * Uriko the Cat * Xion the Unborn Unlockable Guest Fighters * Zorr the Tyrant Arena Last Tree = Due to the wind-blocking density of the trees and an absence of wildlife, this forest is known for being exceptionally quiet. You can find a shallow lake in his center and a rocky cavern in the extrem left. This forest has a historic association with japanese demons, be careful, it is said that these ghastly spirits glide between the trees. The Arenas comes in two version Original (During a sunny day) and Frozen (During the night and all the arenas is snow-covered with a frozen lake) On the frozen lake in the Frozen version of the arena, the fighters glide along. |-| Aquarium = In a Cathedrale-like architectures. You can see the beautiful fish (even a killer whale) in a clear tropical environnement behind impressive glass barrier. The spectacular stained window of the cathedral overhangs you. You can win by Ring out if you broke the first glass barriers. You can also have a access of the Dark room if you eject your challenger in the well. The dark room is a red-lighted arena with scary sea creatures like zombie sirens or squeleton whale (Bake-kujira). On the flooded floor there's strange little kappa who disappear in the water if you approch them. Be careful if one of the fighters bleeds, the zombie sirens becomes starved and will attack brutally the glass. In the dark room you can't win by Ring out. |-| City Roof = On the top of the world, you have a impressive panoramic on all the city of Tokyo. In this arena you will be under the light of helicopters. In the last round, one helicopter will crash on the arena (under the attack of a random character), the zone will be hightly dangerous, a lot of things will happen like fire, fall of the antena, engine explosion. Be ready ! You can win by Ring out. |-| Sento = A communal bath house which uses hot water from a natural, rocky hot spring in the end of a waterfall. This bath house is quite relaxing, with one large wall separating the sexes. During the fight you can break the barrier, the result is random, which type of naked people will you surprise behind? If you begin an all-female fight, you will start in the ladies side otherwise you'll start in the gentlemen side. You can win by a Ring Out if you eject the challenger outside the source. |-| Gaïa Dojo = A majestous dojo with chinese architecture. There's a lot of statues, engravings who recall the zoanthrope mythology. If you throw the opponent throught the paper wall, you will fall into the wood bridge, you can, here, win by Ring Out if the opponent falls in the water. |-| Cherry Street = A simple pedestrian street with a row of colorful, semi-detached houses in a side and a row of Cherry tree in bloom and bycicle. You can see a white tramway in the background. It's one of the most colorful and peaceful arena for a bloody violent fight. Wind animation with petal and bright sun contribute to the arena aestheticism. Coral Beach = Relaxing is easy on Coral Beach: sand soft and white as sugar, brilliant sunshine and azure waters abound but you're here for the fight. While you try to beat each other, you can see various animations like Beach-volley, lifeguards, sandcastles and crabs. If you go to the extrem right, you reach the rocky reefs and their wild waves. You can win by Ring Out if the opponent falls in the water. |-| Cyber Nightclub = It's a secret techno-rave night club reserved to the Zoanthrope community. There's a lot of dances, parties going on around you but you're here for the fight and it's exactly what make this nightclub than popular : the violence. You will be in a neon environnements, lots of light animations all of that conducted by the Disc-jokey' mix. You can win by a Ring Out if you eject the challenger outside the glass barriers. |-| Prison Yard = The high-tech prison for the Tylon's guinea pigs. You fight in a suspended cage with electric walls, arounded by levels of balcon and prison cells. A lot of captured Zoanthropes encourage the fight, and when the hits become too violent the cage starts to swing itself. The Arenas comes in two version Original and Survival (The version where you fight in Survival Arcade Mode) In the Survival version, more the matches carry on more the background becomes populated and brutal. In a certain point, they will have a rebellion in the Prison. The arena will be badly light, blood will splash and transformed zoanthropes will jump on the cage trying to attack the fighters. |-| Freeway = ... |-| Apartment 13 = ... Skate Park = Graffiti, smoke, police sirens, rusted containers, posters, garbage containers this place is unsafe and unwelcome. When you're fighting more and more skaters, punks and other misfits will assist to the match and cheer their favorite with flags. Be careful when you get close of the crowd, they can hit you or grap you for letting your opponent some free hits. |-| Sewer = ... |-| Museum = With a greek revival architecture, the musuem in one of the most luxurious place to fight. It is divided in three areas : * Last Dinosaurs : Surrounded by animatronic dinosaurs and jurrassic environment. You can access to the Jupiter zone if you throw your opponent through the entrance. Since the fight takes place, here, on a high platform you can win by Ring out. * Jupiter : A corridor with statues, painting and a long red carpet. You can access to the Last Dinosaurs zone if you throw your opponent through the entrance or to the Abstract zone if you throw your opponent through a window. * Abstract : You can only access to this zone if your are first in the Jupiter Zone and falls throufh the window. The theme of this area is the optical illusion, and there's various relfections and light effects for destabilized the players' mind. |-| Choas Laboratory = ... |-| Bloody Tackle Show = Aviable in the Blood Tackle Show versus mode. You are fighting on the set of an overexcited japanese game show. Colorful, light everywhere, a big audience encouraging their favorite. It is a fun and unpretentious level where a beautiful lady presenter can shows up anytime for make a commentary. In the end of the match the presenter will interview the winner and different animation will play depending of his success. (Bigger Animation if he wins all the rounds) It is a strict 2D arena where the opponent are more distant at start from each other than other arenas. You, also, can't move until the "Go!" Minor Changes Design * The beast drive will not change the environment (like the psychedelic background on the previous installment) but will have dynamic camera plans. * All the characters will have a drastic change in their design, for more realistic, charismatic details. They will have an allure closer to their correspondent subculture (japanese punk, haute couture, antique China, ...) and physical traits corresponding to their nationality. * "Air effect" instead of lighting effect with the regular hits for upgrade the brutality of the series. Blood will appears with effective hits.. * The General design (menu, mode select, characters select,...) will center around an urban style. * Aerial hair and clothes dynamic, bouncy breast. * Realistic proportionalities in anatomy will be slighty altered (more slender, less broad shoulders, ...) but there will still be an illusion of realistic body Arena * Not all the arenas can have a Ring Out victory * Arenas will be in constant movement (spectators, background animation, meteo, ...) * Going through an inner-arena to another come with an energetic cutscene. Music * A various style of music but Trash/Alternative Metal will domine the soundtrack. Fight system * The fighting will stress more on an effect of brutallity than an effect of fast-pacing. * Two hundreds actions moveset by fighter. * When the opponent is taken K.O., he will tries to get up himself if it's the last round he will fail and fall unconscious. * The lost of health during a Hyper Beast transformation when the Beast gauge isn't full will be significantly more disadvantageous. * Beast Drive won't recover the health of the user this time Others * Better voice acting who incorporates accents depending on the origins of the character. * Quick cutscenes before and after a fight between two affiliated fighters. * The Survival Arcade mode will take place in only one specialized arena : Prison Yard (Survival version) * Unlockable and few DLC Costumes under various thematics : Retro Bloody Roar, Summer, Halloween, Job uniforms, ... * Photograph mode : Anytime a player puts a fight on pause, he can zoom in or out, turn the camera and take pictures of the scene. The pictures will go in his personal gallery and can be shared online. Category:The Bloody Roar Category:Coral0excess's games Category:Reboot